Jackson Moyer CP
Lt. Commander Jackson Moyer is an up and coming medical officer who has taken residence on the USS Annapolis. Hoping to make his mark, he has worked on several bases of operations and hospitals before taking his place on an exploration vessel. Sometimes bucking the system, he makes controversial but often life saving decisions. Background Information Shortly after the occupation, several Bajorans wished to start their lives, including the Benyan's who married young in hopes of having everything they never had during the Occupation. However, the adjustment was hard and Jackson's biological mother was unable to cope with motherhood despite her wants for a child. Suffering from extreme postpartum depression and other PTSD's from the evens of her life before the Cardassians left, she and Sebarr made the tough decision to give their son, Benyan Jax, up for adoption. Jax had spent two years in an adoption facility but with all the children there already it was difficult to get children out quickly. When his adoptive parents had come to Bajoran a year before to live on Deep Space Nine, his father was a medical officer working for Dr. Julian Bashir. Unfortunately in 2372, Rachel had a miscarriage and discovered any other attempts at having children would be harmful or unsuccessful. Both hearing about the plight on Bajor decided to adopt and eventually found their way to the facility with Jax. Hoping to keep some parts of his name intact, they renamed him Jackson (calling him Jax for short) Benyan Moyer - making him have a Terranized name. Because he was adopted out, he has had no contact with his siblings, however he is aware of them. Personal Life Retta Josal (2403-Current): Jax met his girlfriend, Retta Josal, when he started to serve on her ship as the CMO. As Captain, she liked Bajorans on her crew and hired him to come work with her. They had a lot of tension and previous made out but not until her marriage to Captain Lucian Knight CP (Beyond) began to dissolve did they become a couple. Retta eventually got pregnant when her and Jax were taken to Desra V and put into a zoo like breeding program. While Jax has had several relationships with women, they were mostly off and on. He has been too dedicated to his education and then later his career to get so involved. He had a serious girlfriend in highschool named Marla Shriver, but they broke up in his second year of the Academy when he entered into Red Squad. Jax mainly likes to have casual partners that he meets in bars or women he has repeat meetings with. Children Jackson has one child with Retta Josal named Retta Brynn (June 2, 2403). Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2388-2392, Jax enrolled to obtain his medical degree. In his second year, he was accepted into Red Squad. He spent his first year as an acting Ensign, before he took Chief Medical in this third year and finally was Commander in the fourth. During the summer time, he didn't take any breaks and travelled to the Vulcan Science Academy where he made up credits to obtain his full medical license in conjunction with his graduation from the Academy. Military Record Upon graduating, he started an interest in the New Maquis organization but was too much of a proud officer to join them. Instead, he re-enlisted into Academy training and took another three year course for intelligence work from 2392-2395 at the new wing of the Bajoran Psychology Academy base. He went to Bajor to get back to his roots, serving at a 'no questions asked' medical clinic on his free time and permanently stationed at Ashalla General Hospital. In 2400, he received a promotion, along with his acceptance onto the USS Annapolis as the Chief Medical Officer. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2392-2394 ** Lieutenant: 2394-2400 ** Lt. Commander: 2400-Current. 1 Jackson Moyer CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:USS Annapolis Category:All Characters Category:2371 Category:April